


In the morning sunlight

by deanneedstoshakeitoff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanneedstoshakeitoff/pseuds/deanneedstoshakeitoff
Summary: Based loosely on the animated movie 'Anastasia'. Castiel was once a prince, every inch of his life draped in finery. However, on one fateful night, tragedy strikes and he loses everything he had held dear. Many years later Prince Castiel returns to the palace as a servant with no memory of his childhood. Upon his return, he is introduced to the current King, Dean who, unbeknownst to Castiel, was the son of the traitor who had turned against his family when he was younger and was the reason he had lost everything he once had.





	

~Prologue~  
The light of a hundred flickering candles shone down on the ballroom, refelcting off the polished marble floor as well as the mirrors that lined the room. The walls, painted in a deep red created the feeling of warmth which was only amplified by the bronze coloured curtains that had been pulled away from the tall windows. A hundred people danced in this room. They danced along to deep, beautiful music that you could feel resounding in your soul. They all wore the fanciest dresses, each created from the finest silks, with colours variating from deep blue, to bright gold. Every man and woman there was the epitome of elegance.

For all of their elegance though they were nothing compared to the young Prince Castiel. 

He danced with his father in the centre of the ballroom, dressed in royal blue from his head to his feet, perfectly offsetting the brilliant blue of his eyes. He laughed loudly as his father picked him up and span with him in his arms and everyone in the ballroom turned to watch with wide smiles. His mother watched too, from her throne, set on a stage a little above floor level. She did not smile with the rest of them. Instead her expression was dark and calculative, the same way it always was when she looked at the little Prince. Her heart was cold and she did not feel the same way every other mother did when they looked at her children; she only felt jealously and regret when she looked into her little boys laughing face. Suddenly a bright burst of green colour caught her eye and she looked away from Castiel and his father to spot the sorcerer Alastair peeking in from the top of the nearest window. She smiled at him and looked back at the prince, knowing now was the time that she would be rid of her regret.

Finally.


End file.
